Odd Future
|Artysta = Uverworld| |Typ = Opening |Premiera = 2 maja 2018 |Pojawienia = 12 |Rozpoczynający odcinek = Odcinek 39 |Kończący odcinek = Odcinek 51 |Poprzednia = Sora ni Utaeba |Następna = Make my story |Romaji = Oddo Fyūchā}} to czwarty utwór otwierający anime Boku no Hero Academia. Utwór został wykonany przez Uverworld| . Postacie * Izuku Midoriya * Inko Midoriya * Toshinori Yagi * Nana Shimura * Mashirao Ojiro * Hanta Sero * Mezo Shoji * Tenya Iida * Minoru Mineta * Denki Kaminari * Yuga Aoyama * Fumikage Tokoyami * Rikido Sato * Kyoka Jiro * Toru Hagakure * Ochaco Uraraka * Mina Ashido * Tsuyu Asui * Momo Yaoyorozu * Endeavor * Cementoss * Trzynastka * Naomasa Tsukauchi * Nezu * Best Jeanist * Shota Aizawa * Hizashi Yamada * Nemuri Kayama * Recovery Girl * Edgeshot * Gran Torino * Mt. Lady * Kamui Woods * Tora * Mandalay * Ragdoll * Pixie-bob * Twice * Dabi * Mr. Compress * Spinner * Muscular * Himiko Toga * Tomura Shigaraki * Katsuki Bakugo * Eijiro Kirishima * All For One * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu * Shoto Todoroki Tekst Kanji= I keep my ideals それぞれの天命を 全ては身から出た錆 羽振りよく増やした黒歴史 ありとあらゆる物を捨てたり 身に覚えの無い運命に殺されかけた事もあったし 死んだ目をして生きた時期 それでも今日も生かされてるって事は What's going on? まだそう　やり残してんだろう 修正のしようの無い日々の中でも What's going on? 人とは違うと認めた上で 可能性のるつぼ開く Dreaming 意思逆走 四角い空　心の隙き間埋めぬ 明けぬ夜から抜けよう 未来の解像度下げ　僕らは目をそらしては なりたいものなんて無いと嘘ぶいた日々を I keep my ideals それぞれの人生 愛も夢も危険なほど　簡単に火がついちゃうのさ ゴング鳴りそれぞれの天命を |-| Romaji= I keep my ideals sorezore no tenmei wo (What's going through?) subete wa mi kara deta sabi haburi yoku fuyashita kuro rekishi ari to arayuru mono wo sutetari mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi shinda me wo shite ikita jiki soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa What's going on? mada sou yarinokoshiten darou shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi no naka demo What's going on? hito to wa chigau to mitometa ue de kanousei no rutsubo hiraku Dreaming ishi gyakusou shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu akenu yoru kara nukeyou mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa me wo sorashite wa naritai mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo kantan ni hi ga tsuichau no sa gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo |-| Angielski= I keep my ideals alive when destiny calls! (What’s going through?) Everything is like a rust escaping me And we're living in a darker history Every single excuse I ever made I just gotta learn to thrown them all away And I think I still remember all my lies I was always living with dead eyes But now I gotta live every day more alive! (What's going on?) Well, I guess that I haven't finished yet Lived the day-to-day but never tried to fix it (What's going on?) Well, I guess that I’m different than the rest Now I recognize that this is a test, yeah... Dreaming! Reverse in my mind, between the silver line... My heart's in the sky - Through the darkest night! Let's run till the dawn's first light! Dropping the resolution of the future We're looking away in the day-to-day Let's try to stop living a lie! I keep my ideals alive! If you can live through all of the danger, and get to the love and the dreams, then you'll be alright Just try not fall when destiny calls!﻿ Wideo centruj|350px Kategoria:Muzyka en:Odd Future es:Odd Future